


light me up

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Richie Tozier, Bottom Richie rights, Deal With It, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie has something special planned for this holiday season.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	light me up

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! If you’re reading this in actual christmas i’m sorry that it’s come to this, but don’t feel bad because I wrote this on actual christmas.

Eddie turned his apartment key and stepped inside. It smelled like the cinnamon pinecones he had bought em to christmas up their new place. He had just finished his last day of work and now is was home free for the holiday season. Eddie didn’t mind working at the pharmacy but it was never his endgame plan. He still had years of schooling before getting his doctorate and all that jazz. Eddie set his bag down and searched the apartment for Richie. Richie had been lounging around all day, Eddie knew that much. He saw the empty can of pringles sitting on the couch and the open xbox games discarded on the floor. Richie worked as a radio host and he never had shows on Sundays, so he spent his time dirtying the apartment. Eddie tossed the cab in garbage and snapped the games cases back together. Eddie made his way to the bedroom where Richie was sprawled out on their bed scrolling through his phone. He looked up from his mindless scrolling and smiled. 

“Hey Eds, how was work?”

“Oh you know the usual, some old lady yelling at me because her insurance doesn’t cover cough drops.” Richie stands up from the bed, setting his phone on the nightstand and walking up to Eddie. He plants a lingering kiss on Eddie’s lips. 

“Mmm i’ve missed you Eds.” 

“It’s only been 9 hours.” 

“But that’s so longgggg.” Richie groans. He kisses Eddie again, longer this time. Quickly dragging Eddie over to the bed. Richie sat down and pulled Eddie forward to straddle his hips.

“Eager are we?”

“Well uh- yeah i’ve been thinking about something… for a while.” Richie staggered out. His usually sauve bedrooms talk seemed to be out of commission today. Was he sweating, Eddie wondered. 

“And what would that be Richie?”

“I- It’s too embarrassing to explain, i’ll just show you” Richie gestured for Eddie to move over. He moved himself off of Richie’s hips and Richie reached under the bed and pulled out a box of christmas lights. Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Christmas lights?”

“Yeah I was thinking we could, um turn them on and uh, string them to the headboard and…” Realization dawned on Eddie and a smirk grew on his face.

“You want to tie me up with christmas lights?”

“No, well, that would be great but I had a specific situation in mind.” 

“What other situation?”

“Well, I was thinking about y-you tying… me up.”

Eddie’s mouth fell open in an O shape. 

“Oh I think that is very doable.”

“Yeah?” Richie said breathlessly.

“Yeah.” Eddie replied with confidence. “What else happened when you thought of me tying you up a Rich?” Richie gulped and turned red.

“Uh, you uh, you bind my wrists to the headboard and you, you…” Richie closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He didn’t seem to be able to get the words out.

“What do you want Rich?” Eddie leaned over and whispered in Richie’s ear. “Good boys should be able to tell me exactly what they want.” Richie shuddered. 

“I want- I want you to fuck me Eds.” Eddie smashed his mouth to Richie’s in an open mouthed kiss. Eddie was once again pulled onto Richie’s lap, but he wasn’t about to hand over control. He placed his hands on Richie’s chest and toppled him over. Eddie crawled up to Richie’s neck and started marking him up. 

“Off.” Eddie hissed motioning to Richie’s shirt. Richie quickly moved to grab his shirt from the bottom and pull it over his head. Eddie made his way down Richie’s chest, kissing his way down. He shook his head to himself at Richie’s pajama pants. It was 6 in the evening and he hadn’t changed out of last nights sleepwear. He pulled them down the Richie’s knees and he shimmied on the bed to get them unstuck so they could go the rest of the way down. Richie wore no boxers underneath. He claimed they chafed. Eddie supposed this came in handy in times like these because he dipped his head and took his shaft into his mouth. Richie let out a low moan. After being together for so long Eddie knew what he was doing, and knew this wasn’t a time to go 100%. This was just the beginning of their night. He teasingly blew Richie for a few minutes before moving off of him. Eddie slid off the bed. Richie whined at the loss of contact and looked longing at Eddie from his spot on the bed. He moved to grab at Eddie’s pants but Eddie slapped his hand away. 

“No, tonight is all about you, you wanna be good for me right?”

“Yes.” Richie said needily. Eddie quickly undressed to nothing and unboxed the christmas lights. 

“What if these burn you?” Eddie wanted this oh so badly but he didn’t want to hurt Richie either.

“Their LED’s I’ll be fine, I actually did some research.” Eddie raised his eyebrows, he was impressed. He plugged them into an extension cord next to their bed. The threaded the lights through the bars of their headboard.

“Up here.” Eddie said gesturing with a toss of his head in the direction of the headboard. Richie scrambled to the head board and falls onto his back. He pushes his wrists together and lifts them over his head. Eddie wraps the lights around his wrists a few times before pulling the string of lights through the gap in between his arms and pulling together a tight knot. He made sure the knot was not too tight, he wanted Richie to feel snug but not in a biting pain from his restraints. Once he was satisfied with his handy work he sat back on his haunches to admire his handiwork. Richie was sprawled over majority of the bed. His long legs were spread open haphazardly. His arms stretched over his head and bound above him. He looked blissed out and they had barely started yet. He was still rock hard, maybe even impossibly harder after being restrained. He looked absolutely beautiful like this, Eddie thought. So vulnerable, so ready for him. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” 

“1000% Eds.” 

“Ok i’ll go slow at the start.” Eddie was feeling a little afraid, if Richie was feeling the same he didn’t show it. Eddie had always bottomed when they had sex. He wasn’t afraid of topping but he was afraid of doing something wrong and hurting Richie. He shook off this fear, if Richie was ready for this so was he. He moved off the bed to grab lube from the drawer in the nightstand. Eddie set the bottle on the bed near Richie waist. Eddie went back to the drawer to grab a condom. He pulled out of the box.

“No.” Richie commanded. “I mean we don’t have to use one, unless you’ve been secretly cheating on me.” Eddie scoffed at his comment but put the condom back in the box. He climbed onto the bed in between Richie’s spread thighs. The look Richie was giving him felt like it could bore through stone. It was intense, Eddie felt a shudder of arousal course through him. He propped Richie’s legs up in an open position and peppered kisses down his exposed thighs. Richie sighed contently above him. Eddie reached for the bottle that was now rolling on Richies side. He uncapped the bottle and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. He tossed the bottle behind him. Eddie rubbed the lube around his fingers to warm it. Richie squirmed in his restraints, his eyes were wide beneath his glasses. He always kept them on during sex, saying he didn’t want to miss any of the action. Eddie ran his hand up Richie stomach with one hand and ran his other down the cleft of Richie’s ass. He circled Richie’s opening before pressing forward with his pointer finger. Eddie pushed through the tight ring of muscle. Richie jumped a little and made a choked noise. 

“You good up there Rich?” Richie nodded meekly in response, so Eddie continued pushing inside. He went until he was up to the second knuckle. He waited for Richue to adjust, then slid out the to the first knuckle. He pushed forward again but Richie tensed up around him. 

“Relax Rich, just breathe and tell me

to slow down if you need.” Richie nodded. Eddie laughed good himself about Richie’s silence. He never shuts up, especially in bed, but he seemed to be at a loss for words tonight. Eddie tentatively pressed his finger forward once again. Richie breathed in deep and Eddie’s finger slid all the way in easily. “You’re doing do good Rich.” Richie whimpered pitifully. Eddie chuckled and started up a lazy pace moving his finger in and out. 

“You ready for more.”

“Y-yes please.” Richie breathed out. His hair was sweaty and sticking to his forehead at this point. 

Eddie pulled out and went back with two fingers. He breached through the tight ring of muscle again. Richie’s brows furrowed and his hands were clenched into fists above him. Eddie ran his free hand down Richie’s thigh. Eddie hopes Richie would get his unspoken message of “just breathe.” Eddie continued up until his two fingers were seated fully in Richie. Eddie began pumping in and out of him. Richie squirmed against the lights around his wrists. When Eddie thought he was Richie was used to this, he went for the money shot. He crooked his fingers up, searching for the spot that would drive Richie wild. He knew he had found it when Richie’s mouth fell open in an O shape. His eyes were stretched wide open. Eddie kept up his assault, thrusting into it again and again. Richie was practically screaming. Eddie calmed it down, not wanting Richie to cum to early.

“You’re so sensitive Rich, is this your first time doing this?” Richie shook his head no.

“I’ve done it myself before, but it has been a while.” Eddie’s lips curved into a smile. 

“But I'm the first one to do this to you.” 

“Yes, and the first one to uh, touch my prostate. Even with my long ass fingers I never could.” 

“Well I'm glad I could fix that.” Eddie said while plunging his fingers back into Richie’s spot. “Mmph, Eds can we just get to it, he’s getting antsy here.”

“Don’t personify your penis, and you’re not ready yet.” 

“I am, I need you in me now.” Who was Eddie to argue with that. He pulled his fingers from Richie’s ass. He grabbed the lube from behind him and slicked up his dick. He hadn’t even gotten any action himself but seeing Richie come apart beneath him was more than enough to get him going. He positioned himself between Richie’s legs. He grabbed the head and placed it on Richies entrance. He pushed forward slowly. Richie gasped and struggled against the lights, like he wanted to touch Eddie but couldn’t. Eddie inched forward, careful to watch if Richie was doing ok. Richie was taking it like a champ, Eddie marveled. Eddie wasn’t ridiculously big by any standards but he was above average and Richie was taking him all. Eddie watched in amazement as Richie’s hole swallowed him

“You’re doing so good Rich.” Richie whined in response. Eddie bottomed out and let out a heavy sigh. He sat for a bit, letting Richie adjust.

“Move, please Eds.” So Eddie did. He pulled out to the tip and sunk back in. Richie let out a strained _ah_ sound. Eddie thrust in and out. Richie’s body rocking back and forth tugging on the lights capturing his wrists. Eddie leaned down to kiss Richie. It was fiery, full of passion and need. Eddie gripped Richie’s hip and started hammering into him. Richie was gasping at every push. Eddie stilled for a moment and grabbed for a pillow. He propped it under Richie’s hips. Eddie slid back in and now Richie was positioned perfectly so Eddie hit his prostate at every push from Eddie. They were both panting hard as Eddie continually made Richie scream out in pleasure. Eddie began to feel his orgasm building his hips stuttered as he emptied into Richie. Eddie fell forward on Richie’s chest and caught his breath. He wormed his hand in between their bodies and grabbed ahold of Richie’s length. Richie moaned at the contact to his neglected dick. Eddie stroked him with a furious pace. Richie was gasping and twisting his hands in the lights. He spilled into Eddie’s hand quickly after being worked up for so long. Eddie finally pulled out of Richie. Eddie was mesmerized as he watches his out cum seep out of Richie's ass. 

“I’m going to have some wet farts later huh Eds.” 

“God you’re gross, you know exactly how to ruin a moment don’t you.”

“Yup that sounds like me.” Richie retorted Eddie got up from the bed to go and shower. He was covered in sweat and cum. “Uh Eddie could you unite me?” Eddie laughed.

“I almost forgot about that.” Eddie said rushing back to untie the blinking lights from Richie’s wrist.

“Thanks for that, really.” Richie said earnestly. 

“Of course, you don’t need to thank me. I can assure you I enjoyed as much as you did, maybe even more.” Eddie smirked.

“Oh no way.”

“Wanna prove it? I’m going to take a shower right now?” 

“You don’t have to ask me twice Eds.” 


End file.
